The invention herein relates to a thermally controlled bandage or pack useful for providing a controlled temperature within the human anus or rectal area for either post operative treatment or other care or treatment of hemorrhoid conditions. The device is useful for maintaining a predetermined cool temperature within the treated area for extended periods of time without interfering with the expulsion of the human body gases and body fluids.
Thermally controllable bandages or packs for application to exterior surfaces of the human body are disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,098,279 issued July 4, 1978 for a therapeutic thermal pack unit and in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,146 issued Aug. 22, 1978 for a bendable thermal pack unit. Each of these prior patented devices contemplate bandages or packs which are hollow and made of thin material. Thermally controlled fluid, such as cool water at a predetermined temperature is flowed through the pack. Consequently, the exterior surfaces of the pack are maintained at a steady cool temperature for long periods of time so that the human body portion covered by the pack is cooled, generally for post operative care to control swelling, bleeding, and the like.
With this type of thermal pack, the temperature can be controlled to the point where it is comfortable or if not comfortable, at least acceptable, to the user as contrasted with ice packs and other cold packs which are usable only for short periods of time before exceeding the limits of comfort and tolerance of the user.
Prior to the invention herein, there has been no comparable thermally controlled pack or bandage useful for the human rectal or anus areas. Yet, it is desirable to apply a uniform cooling temperature within those areas for certain hemorrhoid treatment purposes, particularly for post operative care or for other comparable treatments. The common use of so called sitz-baths, involving the patient sitting within a tub of water of predetermined temperature, while useful for many purposes, is limted because of the inconvenience and discomfort over a long period of time. Moreover, temperature control over an open vessel or tub of water is not practical so that uniformity of temperature is normally not available. Consequently, the invention herein contemplates the provision of thermal pack or bandage useful in a body orifice, particularly the anus for use in handling or treating hemorrhoid conditions.